Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix
Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix is the second Nickelodeon special. It aired on August 1, 2011. It is based on the episodes 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18. Synopsis Bloom dreams about a mysterious figure named Daphne. Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. Stella suggests to look her up in the library. Bloom does so, and learns that Daphne is not a fairy, but a nymph, the Nymph of Magix. Meanwhile Darcy hypnotizes Riven into being her spy. The girls then leave Alfea and return home for Spring Break. Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Back at Alfea, Faragonda decides to show Bloom a vivid place, the lake where Daphne resides in. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower. Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloudtower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back last night. Bloom wakes up in the forest. While, in the forest Bloom meets Mirta, one of the witches from Cloudtower. Mirta tells Bloom that the Trix tricked her into believing she was a witch, so she is still a fairy. The other Winx girls transform into fairies to search for Bloom. W hen the Trix find Bloom and Mirta they begin to attack, the Winx girls arrive and free Bloom and Mirta in Icy's frozen ice prison. Bloom transforms into a fairy, but Bloom is knocked down. Mirta gets angry and creates a huge monster that breaks Stormy's trap. This causes Icy to get mad at Mirta and Icy transforms her into a pumpkin. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it's another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro, Bloom finds out it wasn't a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. Bloom feels like she's made a complete fool of herself and leaves Alfea and returns home to Earth. Stormy finds Bloom and follows her and sees her leave. They cease this opportunity to attack her in Gardenia. While at home, Bloom finds the Trix threatening the lives of Mike and Vanessa, Bloom saves them. The Trix tell Bloom why they are after her saying that Daphne is her sister, and she brought her to Earth to protect her. The Trix summon the vacuums and steal Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. Differences *Like the episodes in the Italian version, There was a short intro from the previous episode that explains what has happened so far. *A clip from episode 8 was used, when the Winx leave for spring break. Episode 7 The following scenes were removed or altered from the original: *Since this episode was used in the premiere special, the cafeteria scene was used and shortened. Episode 9 The following scenes were omitted or removed from the original: *Daphne introduces herself in Bloom's dream. *The scene where Stella was being mean was removed. *The librarian instructing Bloom on the system was removed. *The rest of episode 9 was removed, including Stella being mean to Musa about Riven and Darcy, Musa slapping Icy on the face, the big battle, and Icy's discovering that Bloom possesses the Dragon Flame. *In the redesign, Barbatea did not have lips. Episode 13 The following scenes were omitted or altered from the original: *Bloom's saving dinner was removed. *Bloom's before flashback scene was removed. *All scenes with Mitzi were removed. *The plot of the episode was removed (with the two Mr. Bonners). *Bloom's montage included 3D movie style animation. Episode 14 The following scenes were omitted or altered from the original episode: *Bloom's midterm was removed. *The part where Sky picked up Bloom was omitted. *Since Pepe was omitted from the previous episode, he doesn't appear in this episode. *The effects of the girls' using their spells were altered. *Mirta's transformation into a pumpkin was altered. Episode 15 The following scene were altered or deleted: *The parts before and after Bloom was astral projected into her dreams were removed (the plot of the episode). *This special jumps from episode 15 to episode 17. Episode 17 The following scenes were altered or removed from the original episode: *The scene in which Riven and Sky got into a fight was removed. *There was a different scene with Sky and Diaspro. Episode 18 The following scenes were altered or omitted from the original episode: *The scene in which Bloom explained things to the others was removed. *All scenes with Mitzi were removed. *Bloom's fight with Knut and the Trix was removed. *The same effects for Bloom's montage were used for Icy's explanation of the Ancestral Witches' hunt for the Dragon Flame. *Knut was removed from this episode. *Stella's arriving to help Bloom was removed. (That will be used for the next special.) *Instead of having their teeth clenched before Bloom lost the Dragon's Flame, the Trix had their mouthes open. Notes *The order of the segments played as follows: Episode 9, 8, 13, 15, 7, 14, 17 then 18. *Barbatea did not have lips at one point in the redesign. Script *Nickelodeon Trailer Video Voice cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Amy Gross as Stella *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Larissa Oleynik as Icy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Natalie Lander as Mirta *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Sam Riegel as Riven *Matt Shivey as Sky *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Liz Gillies as Daphne *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Before and After A gallery of characters before and after the redesign. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub